The Fair 2019
The Fair 2019 was a party on Club Penguin Rewritten. It started on September 19, 2019, first revealed on Club Penguin Rewritten's Instagram account. Issue #123 of the Club Penguin Times confirmed that Rockhopper would be visiting the island during this party. This party introduced golden tickets, which could be obtained by logging in daily or randomly after playing a game at the fair. They could also be bought with 5,000 regular tickets. They can be used at Spin To Win for a chance to gain a variety of prizes, including Mystery Prizes. Games Items Free Items Other See pages: Mystery Prizes, Prize Booth Stamps The following stamp was also available to collect during this party: Trivia *It was shown in a video promoting the party that The Migrator was originally not docked at the Beach. It also showed that Spin To Win was originally called Grab & Spin when hovered over.https://youtu.be/1GWqSdq5Ep8?t=7 *The day after the party was released, the amount of tickets and coins you could win in Spin To Win was increased and golden tickets could be bought with 10,000 tickets at Spin To Win. **On October 2, 2019, the price of golden tickets was changed to 5,000 tickets. *Stu designed the decorations for the Lighthouse, Mine Shack and the Pizza Parlor. **The Pizza Parlor's color palette was inspired by Red Dead Redemption 2.https://i.imgur.com/TT00Fp9.png *It was originally going to be combined with the Halloween Party, but was scrapped due to not everyone on the team being on board with it. The Mine Shack was also supposed to decorated after a haunted theme park, but was scrapped.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/1174422533862543360 *The Bumper Car Bonus originally didn't have a Cream Soda barrel, hay on the top left, and a sign pointing to the Bonus Games Room. The Feed Fluffy Trashcan also originally had balloons attached to it.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/1171099415718891520 *There was going to be new content during the second week, but it was scrapped to focus on the upcoming party.https://i.imgur.com/VOPes0q.png Gallery Sneak Peeks/Newspaper Articles D49a33b1f6cad77d2e0a4dd4376445d5.png|A sneak peek shown on the Club Penguin merch giveaway announcement. The Fair 2019 Article Issue 123.png|Article in issue 123 of the Club Penguin Times. Homepage/Login Screen The Fair 2019 Homepage.png|Homepage The Fair 2019 Pre Login Screen.png|Login Screen Construction The Fair 2018 construction Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2019 construction Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Rooms The Fair 2019 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2019 Beacon.png|Beacon The Fair 2019 Bonus Games Room.png|Bonus Games Room The Fair 2019 Bumper Car Bonus.png|Bumper Car Bonus The Fair 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop The Fair 2018 Cove.png|Cove The Fair 2017 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge The Fair 2019 Dock.png|Dock The Fair 2019 Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2019 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop The Fair 2019 Great Puffle Circus Entrance.png|Great Puffle Circus Entrance The Fair 2019 Great Puffle Circus.png|The Great Puffle Circus The Fair 2018 Iceberg.png|Iceberg The Fair 2019 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse The Fair 2019 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack The Fair 2017 Night Club.png|Night Club The Fair 2019 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor The Fair 2019 Plaza.png|Plaza The Fair 2019 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The Fair 2018 Ski Village.png|Ski Village The Fair 2019 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts The Fair 2019 Town.png|Town The Fair 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Other The Fair 2019 Early Beach.png|Earlier version of the Beach. The Fair 2019 Grab and Spin.png|Spin To Win being referred to as Grab & Spin when hovered over. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten The Fair (Starting Sept. 19) SWF Music *Main theme *Beach, Beacon, Dock, Iceberg *Book Room, Coffee Shop, Great Puffle Circus *Bumper Car Bonus *Forest *Lighthouse, Mine Shack *Night Club *Pizza Parlor *Underground Pool *Minigame theme References Category:2019 Category:The Fair 2019